


Make Me Your Aphrodite

by trippydooda



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: From the bottom of my heart my bad, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippydooda/pseuds/trippydooda
Summary: Roy Earle considers himself a patient man.





	Make Me Your Aphrodite

Roy Earle is a patient man. He sits and waits for dealers, stands by idly waiting for his informants to give him something. He even has become patient with the fools at the Blue Room, something which surprised even him. He thinks smoking makes it easier to wait, and frequently finds himself buying multiple packs a day. Sometimes the store clerks tell him he's going to die in a few years but it doesn't bother Roy. He just takes a deep breath and puffs smoke into their eyes as he leaves, casual as ever. There is, however, one thing that bothers Roy. One person. 

"That smells disgusting," Cole Phelps mutters as they wait out in an alleyway. They've been waiting here for hours, before the sun even set, and Roy can sense Cole getting tense. 

He breathes out easily. "Be patient, sunshine. All good things come to those who wait," Roy replies. Cole just grunts and sinks farther down the driver's seat. He's begun to rhythmically drum his fingers against the steering wheel and where it would bother anyone else, Roy is a patient man. 

What he's not patient about, however, is the way Cole splays himself open when they're staking out a spot. He always tilts the seat back and spreads his legs, casually tipping his hat when it's especially sunny. There are times he's played with his tie, loosening it and tightening it over and over again, sometimes accompanied by small disgruntled noises. Even now Cole has his tie loose, the neck button undone as he bops his foot up and down, legs spread wide open. Roy takes another hit of his quickly deteriorating cigarette. 

They're silent for about another half hour and Roy is at least half a pack in before Cole crosses a line even for him. Cole springs to life, gripping Roy's inner thigh tightly as he points emphatically out into the street. He jabs enthusiastically. 

"There! Isn't that them?" He practically gasps.

He's taken Roy so off guard that he drops his cigarette onto the floor of his car and he already knows it's left a burn mark. He clenches his fist so he doesn't immediately throw Cole off him but is easily distracted at Cole's hand slowly descending down his thigh. He's sure it's only because Cole is toppling over him trying to get his attention, but there's a ringing in Roy's ears he can’t ignore. Roy Earle is a patient man, maybe, but everyone has their limits. 

Cole has thrust his hat and is reaching for the door when Roy grabs him by the arm. Cole swiftly turns his head and begins questioning what the hell Roy is doing when a growl emerges low in Roy's throat, "You made me drop my cigarette." 

Cole huffs under his breath, "So? Roy, they're getting away we need to go now or we'll lose them." 

Roy smirks. "You're too noble." 

Cole shakes his arm in an attempt to get free. It fails, so he tries pushing Roy's hand off him. "I'm just trying to do my job, Roy." 

"Why do you say my name so much?" Roy growls again and pulls Cole closer to him. "I'm beginning to think you're infatuated with me, Cole." 

Beneath him Cole wriggles. "That's just your ego, R—detective." 

Roy grabs Cole's chin and thrusts it forward. Cole tries to get away but like Medusa's stare he stops when Roy looks him the eye. Roy can feel his quickening pulse under his thumb and smiles. "My, detective, mayhap we've discovered a little secret about our patriotic war hero?" 

Cole furrows his brow. He knows Roy can feel his betraying heartbeat. "Don't be ridiculous. This is nonsense, Roy, we have to—" 

"Stop." Roy pulls Cole closer still. "Saying." He whacks Cole's fedora off. "My." He tightens his grip on Cole's wrist and leans in. "Name." 

A mix of anger and repressed attraction makes Roy kiss Cole. It's a hard kiss, pressed firmly yet messily to Cole's resistant lips. Even though Roy's eyes are closed he can sense Cole's widening and even more senses Cole pushing hard against his chest. Eventually it's enough to push Roy off—and hard—and his back lands hard on the passenger side door. 

"What..." Cole starts, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "What the fuck was that?" 

Roy just smirks. "What a sight, detective Phelps so riled up over just a kiss," he replies, ignoring Cole's question. 

Cole's face turns red, either from anger or the fact that maybe the kiss actually _did_ get to him. "Stop this," he demands, "We have work to do." 

Roy whistles under his breath. "Oh, the criminals are already gone, hero. It's just you and me now." Cole's breath hitches and fists clench. He hasn't dashed off, though, so Roy considers it a win for him. "Now, I have something"—he lifts his hips to show the evidently growing erection in his trouser—"that needs to be taken care of." 

The red in Cole's face deepens. "I-I'll just leave you then," Cole says and turns to open the door. 

"No," Roy commands and Cole actually listens. Chuffed with the obedience, Roy continues, "I'm surprised you stopped. Could it be our war hero really wants to suck a man's cock?" 

Cole tenses and turns, face no less red. "I never said that." 

Another smirk develops on Roy's face. "Oh? I guess maybe you don't have to." Roy leans forward again, almost crawling over the shift where Cole remains firmly seated, hand still on the door. Cole stays perfectly still and to Roy the silence is an invitation, and takes Cole's free hand and places it over his erection. He can feel a shiver run up Cole but no real hesitation. He leans into Cole's ear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear my pants off and have you suck me off right here." 

Cole swallows. "It's... Been a while." Roy laughs into Cole's neckline. 

"So because Mr. Phelps hasn't gotten it on a while he's suddenly okay with fucking a man?" Cole's breath hitches at the end of Roy's bold claim and Roy is sure Cole can feel the newly found spring in his pants. "I knew you weren't as pure as everyone thinks you are," Roy growls and bites on Cole's ear lobe. What sound he gets isn't exactly what he'd consider a moan, but it's enough for Roy to grab Cole for another kiss. 

Cole still doesn't respond at first, so Roy takes it upon himself to rub his hand over Cole's still clothed nipples and even that makes him jump slightly and no doubt uncontrollably moan into Roy. His hand still hasn't left Roy's erection and with a small beckoning of his hand on Cole's, the detective gives it a squeeze. Roy has to break the kiss to mumble a rough "shit" under his breath and as he looks down he sees Cole is starting to get a little excited himself. 

"I gotta say," Roy says, looking back at Cole. "I never expected you to be a homo." 

Cole hisses under his breath, "Shut up." 

"Only if you suck me off," Roy offers sweetly. 

This makes Cole's gaze jump again and it dawns on Roy he's probably never sucked a dick before. The thought of taking away that little piece of innocence from Cole makes Roy even harder. "Oh, don't tell me you never had lonely hours in the marines?" He coos, "I'm sure at some point one of you guys had to have gotten desperate." 

Cole shudders. "I had better self-control than that." 

Roy laughs. "What about now?" 

Another shiver erupts from Cole "I-I don't..." 

Roy, slowly realising his patience isn't all he thought it was, takes a hand to unzip himself, still under Cole's grip. Cole doesn't help him at all with the slightly awkward process, but he also doesn't back off from it either. Roy's cock jumps free, hard and red and leaking pre-cum already. It never leaves Cole's gaze. 

"Do it," Roy growls. "Break your restraint, Lieutenant."

Cole's shaking hand goes to take Roy's cock, and a definitive shiver and an entirely out of character "Oh my god" escapes his lips. Roy, too, can't help but buck his hips into the touch, letting out an "Ah" at the sudden warmth. He'd not tell this to his little servicing detective, but it had been too long for him as well. Cole starts slowly pumping without Roy even saying anything and for some reason it's the hottest thing he's seen. 

It's partly because he's been watching Cole for months now, breaking cases and climbing incredible obstacles just to catch the random druggy or hit-and-run suspect. He wonders if Cole gets an adrenaline shock out of it, and wonders farther if Cole has ever jacked off quietly in the station's bathroom, come getting on then walls and having to shamefully wipe it off. He wonders how long it has exactly been since Cole even felt a touch at all, even by his own hand. The other part that makes it so enticing is that this is L.A.'s little hero; the man who saves the public and keeps streets safe, right here, stroking Roy's cock as they sit in an alleyway. 

Once more Roy loses his patience and grabs as much hair as he can from Cole's head and forces him down, so Cole's breath just lightly skims the top of Roy's cock. He can't help but moan even at the small sensation, and his fist gets tighter nestled in Cole's hair. 

"Suck it," Roy commands. Cole doesn't right away, so Roy pushes him farther to where Cole's lips are touching the head. "Cole I swear to God if you don't do _something_ I'm going to—A-ah!" 

Cole wraps his lips around the head, swirling his tongue as he does so. The sensation is strong enough that Roy lets go of Cole and grips literally anything else he can just to hold on to something. Cole sucks down farther, his tongue constantly on the underside of Roy's cock. It's almost too much for Roy, too sudden, but he's not going to let himself come just yet. Cole grips the rest of Roy's cock with his hand and continues the rhythm of up and down, and Jesus, Roy is glad he actually does have something to hold onto. 

"Don't tell me..." Roy starts because if he doesn't start talking he's going to lose it, "This is the first time you've given head?" 

Without popping off Cole nods. The fact that he's more focused on pleasuring Roy than actually responding just worsens the restraint Roy is trying to have. "Well then look at me, getting a magnificent blow job from the best detective the LAPD has to offer." Cole continues as he had been, almost ignoring Roy's constant chatter. Roy's not sure if he's imagining Cole picking up the pace or if it's the fact that there's no way a first timer could make him feel this good. 

"I bet you've dreamt about this kind of shit, Cole," Roy says. "How you would give a man pleasure, how someone's cock other than your own felt like. I bet you even wondered what it would _taste_ like." He makes a fist of Cole's hair and lifts him almost all the way off of him. "So how do I taste, Phelps?" 

Cole says nothing, just moans quietly despite the fact that they're likely the only people here for blocks, and happily follows Roy's push back down on his cock. Roy's not imagining it, he does go faster, and when one of the times he goes back down his tooth ever so slightly scrapes the underside of Roy's cock and that's it. Roy scrambles to grab at Cole's hair again, this time with two fists, and pushes himself as far as he can go into Cole's throat as he comes. He can feel Cole try to pull off but it sincerely doesn't work so Roy just lets himself spill down his throat. It's the best damn orgasm he's had in a while, and he lets himself sit in Cole's throat for a moment before slowly pulling out. 

Cole immediately flies off of him, coughing and sputtering, and Roy sees now what could be spit or come (or both, frankly) dribble off Cole's chin. "You could have," Cole coughs, "I could've choked, Roy, Jesus Christ." 

Roy, still hazy from his orgasm, leans forward to take both of Cole's cheeks and kisses him again. He ignores the sharp taste that is more than likely his come, but the way Cole responds this time is intoxicating. He grabs all over Roy, grabbing at his shoulders and then making his way down to Roy's hips. He digs his fingers in the small space there as he parts his lips to let Roy's tongue intrude on the space there. Roy can tell he's still holding back, probably still justifying just exactly what they're doing here, and it annoys Roy. He wants him full force, completely undone, and begging his name. 

"So good," Roy mumbles as the kiss breaks. He takes his own hands and trails down Cole's sides. "You're so proper and clean. The shining example of the LAPD." His fingers hook under Cole's pant line. "And here you are, getting face fucked in my car." 

"Roy," Cole gasps. 

Roy shakes his head as he slowly undoes Cole's pant button. "Not good enough," he says low, "I want to hear you beg for it." 

Cole rapidly shakes his head, but watches intently as Roy slowly unzips his pants. "Come on," Roy says even lower. "I saw the way you sucked me off. It was deliberate, intense. Don't tell me you don't want to feel the same?" He leans in and presses a hard kiss against Cole's neck, biting softly at the flesh as he does so. Cole squirms beneath him. 

"Fuck," he spits, "Fuck, Roy, you can't make me..." 

Roy smiles against Cole's skin. He slides his fingers over Cole's clothed cock. "I think I can," Roy whispers into Cole's ear. 

He can feel Cole giving up on trying to hold back. He feels all the muscles in him relax as he lets out filthy little noises beneath Roy's grasp. "Shit," Cole says shakily. "Shit, fine, just touch me before I shoot you." 

Roy smirks even farther into Cole's neck. "As you wish," Roy says and shoves his hand into Cole's pants. The gasp that is released from Cole is something Roy could get used to, and it gets harsher when Roy pulls Cole free completely. He's impressed by the girth Cole offers, and idly thinks he's probably been hard this whole time. 

Roy voices this. "When did you start getting hard, huh?" He grips Cole's cock harder and thumbs over the slit. Cole wriggles underneath him and breathes in sharply. "Was it when you put your filthy hand on my thigh? How could you possibly do that and think I wouldn't notice." Cole stays completely silent beyond the little moans he's keeping in. "Maybe you knew I would then, you filthy dog. Or maybe it was when I kissed you. How long has it been, Cole? How long has it been since you've come from someone else's grip?" 

He slides his hand all the way down Cole's length and gets a heavy exhale in response. Cole shudders suddenly and grips Roy's wrist that's not currently held around his cock. He clutches so hard his knuckles turn white and Roy can feel sweat beads building from Cole's hand. Cole is leaking pre-cum enough that when Roy rubs over the head his hand gets slippery when it goes back down. He can feel his own dick starting to get hard again but tries to focus more on the way Cole is panting as he pumps him harder. 

Cole still doesn't say much, but his breaths keep getting more uneven and he screws his eyes closed while biting down on his quivering lip. Roy kisses Cole's neck softly again, biting on another spot and sucking down on it this time. Cole audibly cries out a moan and writhes underneath Roy. 

"Roy," Cole says finally. 

Roy brings himself back to press his forehead against Cole's. Cole flashes his bright blue eyes but his pupils are so dilated you almost can't see the piercing blue behind them. Roy tries to convince himself he's only doing this because he hasn't had sex in ages, that there's nothing else in Cole that captivates him. To further try to cover his intentions, Roy pulls Cole into another kiss as he roughly rubs his thumb along the slit and grips Cole's dick harder as he pumps faster. Cole groans and moans behind the kiss and Roy bites down and sucks at Cole's lips. He presses himself harder against Cole, trying to get as much friction between them as possible and even finds his hand shaking and losing rhythm. 

"Does it feel good, Phelps?" Roy mutters through kisses. "Having another man's hand around you, making you feel good?" He trails kisses and bites down Cole's cheek to his neck. "Come on," Roy whispers into Cole's neck. "Go ahead and come." He nibbles at Cole's ear, "For me." 

Roy keeps his face buried in Cole's neck, occasionally turning kisses into bites and sucking at all the places he's made marks. His hand is losing a sure grip on Cole's cock but he still goes at it, and feels it twitch uncontrollably underneath his hand. He feels the vein pop ever upwards, and removes his face from Cole's neck down to his cock. 

Cole watches intently as Roy moves, the latter man not stopping with the rhythmic movement of his fist. He hovers above Cole's cock, breathing harshly on it. "I can see it in your eyes," Roy says as he presses his cheek against Cole's cock. "You want me to suck you like you need it to breathe." Cole moves a shaking hand to touch the top of Roy's head. He hesitantly takes a fistful of hair in his grip but does nothing to move Roy himself. He just stares with hungry eyes and panting breaths and shit, Roy is only human. 

He licks a ring around the head before sucking down and the orgasm that hits Cole is almost instant. He lets out a filthy, hoarse "fuck" and bucks his hips into Roy's mouth and Roy can taste the familiar dull flavour of come. Cole lets out more "ah's" and other general wanton noises as he comes. Roy pulls off midway through (it really didn't taste good he admits) and droplets of it land on his cheeks and mouth. Cole flings his head back, whacks it on the back of the door with a _thump_ that doesn’t sound comfortable in any way and pants heavily as he lets go of Roy's hair. 

Cole slowly lifts his head, seemingly undamaged by the thwack, and eyes widen when he sees Roy's face. A droplet of come is trailing down Roy's cheek and he takes his tongue to catch it as it falls. Seeing the reaction it brings from Cole is surely something he thinks he's already addicted to. Cole darts his gaze from Roy's lips to his eyes and cautiously leans forward, wiping his own come off of Roy's face with his index finger. Unthinkingly he presses the tip of his finger to Roy's lips and the latter detective blindly licks at it and sucks on the tip lightly. Cole shivers again and leans farther forward, finger forgotten down at his side but lips only centimeters away from Roy's. He licks them, opens them ever so slightly begins to lean in and Roy tries to ignore his racing heartbeat, tries instead to focus on the way Cole wants him, how Cole is almost there, almost touching and— 

"KGBL to car 11k." 

The two separate from each other like skin to a flame. Roy recovers quickly and smirks, reaching down for the radio. "11k, go ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> i was eating a meat pie while writing the end of this huehuehuehue also i will see myself out now


End file.
